


My Dear Alvery

by IlianaMystery



Series: Political Satire Smut [2]
Category: John Oliver - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Demons, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Succubus, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: William Oswald (John Oliver) is an awkward college student that wants to fit in so he decides to rush a fraternity. However, that includes a weird century long ritual that the fraternity he rushes in, insists he takes part in. Next thing he knows, he's facing a sweet and bubbly succubus named Alvery that the frat worships as their goddess. Chaos, confusion, fluff, and smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a weird dream I had back in September 2016.

Hey, Will, meet us in the theatre around midnight. If you’re really serious about becoming a member of Delta Omega Kappa, then you’ll meet us there. 

11:50 P.M. Footsteps sounded in the quiet of the Olympia State campus that belonged to a young naive man by the name of William Oswald. The young man was an awkward, misunderstood soul that just wanted to fit in. And he thought that he could if he just rushed with the brothers of Delta Omega Kappa. After all, they were the most popular and well known fraternity on the campus. He had it made if they accepted him, all he had to do was finish his rituals and he was in. 

He looked down at his watch to see that it was 11:55 by the time he walked into the lobby of the theatre and he could barely see where he was going since the lights were all off. He tried to turn them on, but he couldn’t find the light switch. Yet he kept on walking in the middle of the hallway until he walked into the doorway that lead to the main stage. 

He stopped by the front aisle of seats and looked down at his watch again to see that it was midnight and he looked around and saw that no one was there, so he began to walk back to the door, but all of them shut. He stopped in his tracks but then was attacked from behind and chloroformed with a rag. 

******

When he woke up, he couldn’t see a thing but he knew that things weren’t as they seemed. His wrists stung of rope burn and were resting on splintery wood and his ankles felt the same. His breaths became heavy although he had to breath through his nose since he felt a gag in between his lips. But even breathing hurt because his also felt a sharp pang in his chest like someone had just stabbed him twenty times while he was unconscious. 

He knew that he was in trouble, but he didn’t know what to expect or what was going to happen to him. He was afraid. Truly afraid. As he tried to breathe once more through his nose, he felt a sensation in his aching chest. But it was actually a nice sensation that sent chills up his body. He slightly moaned under his gag as he felt it once again. 

He heard a pop and slurp soon after when the sensation returned once more and then felt someone sucking on his pert left nipple. It drove him off the wall and he shook under and tried to lean into the sucking mouth more. 

Another pop and the feeling left before he felt sharp fingernails survey almost every part of his body. But then it stopped and a fingernail curved into his Adam’s apple and lightly stabbed it. He jolted at the feeling before he heard a little, cheery giggle. 

“Ooh, what a perfect specimen,” he heard the voice say. “I think he’ll be my perfect victim. I’ve never seen a human like him.”

He kinda felt torn in between what he heard the voice said. On one hand, she thought he was perfect, every inch of him. But on the other, she called him a victim and a human— which he was, but it just seemed weird that a girl would say that…if she was human too. He didn’t have much time to think about it though, because he suddenly felt her sucking on his Adam’s apple before gently nibbling on it which both hurt and pleasured him. 

As she went up his neck leaving more nibbles and kisses, he could hear her moan into it and giggle as she kept on going. Next thing he knew, he felt her hovering over him before she started caressing his torso again and leaving tiny kisses all over him. 

“Hmm…you taste divine. Especially your blood. I wonder what your blood type is. Well, I actually wonder a lot of things about you,” she moaned before he felt her untie the gag from his mouth. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his own as she placed her hand gracefully on his cheek to aid him in the kiss. 

“Mmmm…your lips. They’re perfect as well. So plump and soft. But I want to see your eyes now too, “ she said before she took off his blindfold.  
“Wow, you have nice brown eyes. They look so caring and sweet. I like that,” she cooed. “But why are you squinting? Wait, do you need glasses?” 

He couldn’t really see her, but it did make him feel kinda comfortable that she sounded so caring of him. All she kept doing was complimenting him and praising him and then magically knew were all of his pleasure points were above the belt. But he did see that she was scrambling to try to find his glasses until she paused and pick them up and then walked over to him and put them on his face. 

Once they were back on his face, he could finally make out what she was. She wasn’t human, it was pretty obvious of a fact since she had dull red skin, bright green corneas, giant black horns, a long tail that ended at a point, and giant bat wings. She was also wearing a strapless black bra over her clearly DDD breasts and a long, black slit skirt that emphasized her voluptuous hips. She also had long, curly textured black hair, a button nose, and the cutest smile he had ever seen. 

******

“Do you like what you see?,” she giggled. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’ll take good care of you.”

“What are you? Where did you come from?”

“I’m a succubus and I came from hell. The name’s Alvery. What’s your name, handsome?”

“I’m William…William Oswald. I just came to do a ritual to rush Delta Omega Kappa, but now I’m tired up and mutilated and in the presence…of such a beautiful woman."

“Oh, you’re so sweet. And your voice is divine. You’re not like my other victims.”

“Victims? What’s going on? And why do I have an “A” carved into my chest?”

“Oh, this is the ritual. The brothers of Delta Omega Kappa worship me. I’m their deity. I pleasure every rusher of the fraternity…it’s simply tradition. They summon me by placing my new victim on wood and carving an A into their chest. Then they chant my call in Latin and I appear before they bow in reverence of me and then leave me to my work.”

“Oh, I had no idea. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I knew.”

“Well, it’s too late now. They summoned me and now you’re my work. But I think I’m gonna enjoy having my way with you. You’re so sweet and kind and handsome.”

“I think you should let me go, your majesty. I won’t be pleasing. I’m still a virgin, you see.”

“Oh, I’m not a queen. I don’t like titles as such. But I do prefer virgins. Don’t worry, Will. I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

“Fine, I guess all I can do now is trust you.”

“Yep, because I’m not letting you go,” she cooed before she placed the blindfold back over his eyes and jumped on top of him.

He tried to relax under her control, but it was really hard because she started to nibble on his neck again before he felt her bite down really hard and tear off some of his flesh. He shook a little before he started to breathe harder but all of a sudden, the bite actually started to give him a tingling feeling so much so that he caught himself moaning in pleasure and rolling his eyes back in anticipation and satisfaction underneath the blindfold. 

“Wow, you responded to the aphrodisiac much quicker than most.”

“Wait, did you say aphrodisiac?”

“Yeah, I injected it into your bloodstream with my fangs. It’s just protocol.”

“Okay…oh…oh…” he moaned as he finally noticed the effects of it. Suddenly, he felt an erection coming up, before it tented the cloth that the brothers put over his junk. Alvery just giggled a little before she licked his open wound again to soothe the pain a little and help it scar over. 

Next thing he knew, he felt a teasing breeze on his crotch and he just assumed that she pulled off the cloth. She started stroking it in both of her hands soon after which pleased him because he ended up losing it in her hands although he was still high and alert. She just giggled and licked off her hands before she bent down and took him in her mouth whole. She slid her tongue underside his dick and started teasing it a little, making sure to taste every little blistering vein she could reach. The sudden surge of pleasure made him go mad and he ended up not noticing that he was rocking his hips to really fuck her mouth. 

His essence quickly filled her mouth and she happily swallowed every drop of it and moaned in satisfaction as she heard his heavy breathing once more as he tried to finish his long climax. Still his erection stood which made him quite impatient with Alvery’s long foreplay. 

But his dick was still in her mouth though and she was determined to make him go even crazier and make him even more impatient. After all, she didn’t really need to breathe. She could do this all night if she had too. Her tongue flashed over his sensitive skin again before she sunk her fangs into his cock. He jolted and tried to pull back, but to no avail. She only bit harder which made him groan in pain. Somehow though, she was able to maneuver his manhood closer to her waiting hole with just her fangs still buried in him until he felt a liquid slowly coat over him coming from her fangs. The liquid made his dick tingle and the feeling made him cum again in her mouth. She moaned as it dripped down and slowly released her fangs from him while still taking in every drop of his sweet essence. 

After his second climax finished, she let him go and noticed how hard he was breathing. She was really turning him on and she liked that. 

“Ugh, Alvery, what is that tingling feeling?” he moaned in exhaustion. 

“That’s sulfuric lube. I love the taste and smell of sulfur, so I always coat my victims in it. The tingling sensation makes sex feel even better.”

“Sulfur?! Oh my gosh.”

“Oh, it doesn’t have any harmful side effects. You’ll just cum it out. I know from experience.”

“Um, okay. But Alvery, I need you now. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Okay,” she moaned before she got closer to his ear and nibbled on it a little. “Your wish is my command.”

Her tongue glided on his left cheek and then he could see again as she stripped off his blindfold once more. He blinked and noticed that she was naked in front of him now. The sight of her body made him throb below and he could feel his manhood twitching to gain attention from her. She giggled and leaned over him again, purposely trying to grind her crotch slightly over his while she untied his wrists and then bent down to untie his ankles. 

As soon as he was freed from his shackles, he grabbed her and kissed her hard before they both fell down onto the black stage floor. Laughter filled the room before he pinned her to the ground and started kissing her again before moving down to her neck and leaving even more kisses. 

“Oh, Will. Ooh,” she moaned in pleasure. This goes against all protocol, but I love this so much.”

“What do you mean?” he asked after he suddenly stopped.

“I’m supposed to pleasure you, you don’t have to do the same for me.”

“But maybe I want to. Did you not enjoy this?”

“I do, I really do. But we have to get to the main event. You’re starting to get uncomfortable and I kinda want to see what your large hunk of meat can do.”

“Wait, you think I’m big?”

“Oh, yeah, much bigger than any of my other victims. I think I will have fun with you. And your body shape and frame is amazing. You’re just so soft and pudgy.”

“So I guess that’s a good thing?”

“Of course, you should be more confident, Will.”

“Okay…aah…are you ready now?”

“Yes, yes I am. I’m already coated in sulfur down there.”

“Well, okay, wait…I…I don’t know what to do…”

“Oh, I’ll guide you,” she assured before she pulled him closer to her level with her legs and lined up his crotch right above her own. Then she gently pushed down on his legs and guided him to the beginning of her opening. 

“There, I led the way now you take over.”

“Wait…I…”

“Just go deeper inside my fold. I’ll help you if need be.” 

So he did just what she said and got complimenting groans from her as he went deeper. It was a strange feeling to him, but he kinda liked it. His pleasure in just that put him in a trance like state where he didn’t even realize that he went as far as he could inside of her. 

“Oh, Will,” she cooed. “You feel delightful. Please move.”

“Umm…”

“Oh,” she smiled before she touched his cheek. “I want you to make sweet love to me. You have to move.”

“Right,” he quickly said before he tried to do what she said. He moved out and then thrusted back inside of her with a normal pace before waiting to see what Alvery would do. She just moaned in satisfaction and pulled him down closer to her to kiss him again before he started to repeat what he was doing. 

Before long, he was entranced in the passion he was giving himself and her. The sounds of her moans were music to his ears as his thrusts became more sporadic and hard. His hands began to survey every inch of her body and he wouldn’t dare take his lips off of her own for longer than the five minutes it took to catch his breath between each passionate kiss.

He knew he wouldn’t dare do anything like this in a public setting, but Alvery brought out a side of him that he never knew he had. He didn’t care that he was in a public setting doing such sinful things after dark. He didn't care if someone should come and see them. He just wanted to pleasure Alvery and he wanted to unlock the lover inside of him that he knew was always there. 

And every time he would look at her, he got caught up in the beauty of her. This non human woman was immaculate to him and he didn’t want to let her go. He was falling in love with her, and he knew that he shouldn’t be. 

Five minutes passed and he was yet to climax. Alvery was a mess underneath him, for she had already rode out four orgasms. It was amazing to her that a virgin could do that to her. He was better than any of the experienced victims that she slept with. She had no idea that he planned to ride out his orgasm for as long as he could. 

But alas, seven minutes was as long as he could go before he milked his sweet essence inside of her fold. Alvery moaned in pleasure as she felt him climax inside of her before her lips were covered with his own once more. 

Heavy breathing feel the air before he fell beside her. She picked herself up and went over to him before she kissed his lips again. She kept on caressing his face and smiling at him before she started to kiss him all over his face. 

“Oh…I can’t believe I just did that…” he groaned. 

“Will, that was amazing. You’re a very skilled lover. I’ve had a lot of fun with you.”

“Yeah, I had fun too. God, I never thought I would lose my virginity to a beautiful succubus. It just seems like a crazy fever dream.”

“Oh, you. Well, let’s get you back home. I want to make sure you get back safe.”

“I’m a little out of breathe right now.”

“Not to worry,” she assured before she picked him up and flew out of the theatre. 

He was a little embarrassed that they were flying overhead of the campus, both in the nude but looking at Alvery made him kinda forget about that. Once he told her where his dormitory was, she flew in and set him down on his unmade bed before she kissed his forehead and tucked him in. 

“Good night, William. Sweet dreams. Thanks for such an amazing night.”

“No, thank you. Alvery, I love you.”

“I think I love you too, Will,” she assured before she kissed him again. “Well, I better get going. I’ll see you around…once you’re an official brother of the Delta Omega Kappas.”

“Wait, I want to give you something before you go,” he insisted before he jumped out of the bed and went to one of his dresser drawers. To her surprise, he pulled out a Swiss knife and a small Mason jar. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” he said before he opened up the knife and exposed the blade. he took a deep breath before he took the blade and cut his hand open. He flinched in pain before he closed his hand and started bleeding out into the Mason jar. He managed to filled the jar half way before he began to feel faint. 

Alvery quickly ran to his aid and helped him back to his bed before she took his wounded hand and licked all of the remaining drips of blood from it. 

“Will, why would you do that?”

“I wanted you to have a jar of my blood. You said that you liked the way it tasted. I’m B positive, by the way.”

“Oh my gosh. You’re insane…but also super sweet. Thank you, Will. I’ll treasure your gift forever,” she assured before she picked up the jar and cradled it in her arms. “Now get some rest. I know how much you humans need it.”

“I will, my love,” he whispered…not realizing that she already left.


End file.
